


My Days Are Better When Your There

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5, Fluff, Hide is a good boy, HideKane Week 2019, Kaneki just wants to see Hide, Kind of a canon complaint, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Kaneki knows that he should stay away from Hide. Touka has warned him plenty of times of the numerous dangers. But it was just so hard to stay away.-HideKane Week 2019Day 5- Secret Rendezvous
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	My Days Are Better When Your There

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki is a good boy and just wants to be happy lmao. I hope you enjoy this story for HideKane Week!

Kaneki checked the time on his watch for about the fifth time in five minutes.

He had a single minute left until he could go to his secret destination, somewhere that he had to make sure nobody from his work place knew of it.

Definitely not Touka, she would fucking kill him if she ever found out he was still hanging out with-

“Hey coconut head, your shifts over. You can leave now.”

Yes!

Kaneki turned around and faced the voice calling out to him. It was Touka of course, but she delivered the delighting news that he could finally leave! Not that working at Anteiku was bad or anything, he just had somewhere else that he would rather be.

Someone else that he would much rather see than his rather scary full-ghoul co-workers.

With a smile, he nodded and headed towards the back of the coffee shop, eager to change out of his work clothes and get the hell out of there!

“Thanks Touka!”

He rushed to get changed, taking off his uniform swiftly and putting back his navy blue sweater and jeans, not forgetting his pea coat or his eye patch either.

After slipping on his shoes (that proved rather difficult, but that's probably because he was rushing) he hurried past Touka, about to leave out the door until he felt his arm being pulled back, stopping him right in his tracks.

Kaneki put on his bravest face and turned to face his rather terrifying co-worker (and friend?). He wouldn’t allow himself to get scared by her taunting this time, and took a deep breath. Touka gave a menacing glare, something mixed with anger and worry.

“Your in a hurry, I hope your not going to see that boy again. You know what I have to do if-”

“Im not going to see anyone! Just going to the bookstore since their having a sale and I don’t want to miss any good deals.”

“Tch, whatever. Enjoy your time, I hope you know what your doing, because I don’t believe you quite frankly. Just remember that I warned you.”

“Im not going to see anyone! Jeez, let me go do my thing.”

Touka let his arm go and pat his back as a way to say goodbye, and Kaneki tried to make his get away as smooth as possible. 

He hated lying to Touka, he hated lying to anyone period. But this was for his sake.

He couldn’t not be away from him.

But it wasn’t really a lie if he actually was going to the bookstore, right? He just didn’t verify this other person meeting him there.

The ravenette quickly walked while fixing his eye patch along the way. He took in the scenery, taking a deep look at the sunflowers. The sunflowers.. Reminded him so much of ‘him’. They were irresistible to not like, and even more irresistible to stay away from. He used to be around him every day without a problem. But everything has changed.

And it was all because of his date with Rize.

Ever since the ghoul organs had been transferred to his body, life had become too difficult. He was lucky to be saved by Touka that night from the ghouls territory he had ‘trespassed’ in, even though she expressed extreme dislike to him in the beginning. 

He had eventually met the manager and told his story, and was accepted into this.. This group of ghouls that had felt empathy for him, even allowing him to work in the coffee shop as a part of their ‘ghoul family’. He still couldn’t look at the lumps of human flesh he was forced to eat, because he just wasn’t used to it.

He remembered deeply the warning Touka had given him when it regarded his social life, specifically ‘him’. He was his only friend, how could she expect him to eave willingly? Especially if she kept Yoriko Kosaka around? 

It wasn’t fair, and at times he wanted to tell her to keep her hypocritical comments to herself!

But he wouldn't do that, because he didn’t want to start a useless fight and possibly get fired, losing the small ghoul support system he had.

And it would be rude, considering that Anteiku was technically her house. 

So he kept his petty comments to himself.

Passing another block, Kaneki noticed he was closing in on the bookstore. He smiled brightly to himself, feeling the familiarity of warmth flow through his body. 

He would gladly meet with the person he had developed feelings for over the years, keeping his secret of being a monster to himself as well. 

Many times Kaneki had thought of just telling his precious friend about what had become of his life now, but many times Kaneki had thought about the appending rejection that would come with it. He would rather keep this secret, to keep both himself and his friend.

And once he was strong enough, he would be able to protect ‘him’.. Just as he had done for Kaneki throughout their youth and younger days.

Looking up and snapping out of his thoughts, the ravenette made contact with familiarity. He seen the bookstore, and familiar blonde hair facing him.

He practically jogged to the similar person, begging to be embraced by the warm body opposite to his own.

“Hide!”

Those familiar brown eyes twinkled, and the most important person to him opened his arms, as if he was expecting Kaneki to fling into his own arms.

And Kaneki did, trying his hardest to engulf the other in a bear hug.

“Hey buddy! How was work?”

They let go from each other, ‘Hide’ reaching behind in the book bag he carried and reaching into it.

This was Kaneki’s friend, his Hide. His time to shine and glow, without constant fear.

Instead of worry and fear, he felt confident, and most definitely loved by the other male.

The blonde pulled out a book from his bag, practically shoving the hardcover novel into the others hands.

“I actually browsed without you because you were taking all day, and I actually got you this before they were all taken. I only spent twenty bucks outta’ my pocket, so don’t worry about paying me back buddy.”

Kaneki browsed the cover of the novel, seeing that it was a collection of Edgar Allan Poe stories and poems. This was one of the better English known authors the blonde had pestered him to look into, because Edgar wrote ‘creepy horror stuff’ that Kaneki had apparently been into according to Hide.

Kaneki smiled at the generosity.

Hide always, and was the only one who would do this for him.

“Thanks Hide, means a lot. I’ll buy you that movie of the anime you’ve been binge watching later to make up for it.”

“You mean the Hetalia Paint it White movie? It’s fine bud, i’ll watch it for free online like I do all my other shows. Lets get in yeah?”

Hide gestured to the bookstore, and Kaneki wearily nodded his head. They walked in, and suddenly he felt like crying all over again.

This was the reason he didn’t want to leave Hide. He was the only person who could make him feel this way, and he wasn’t even sure if it was just friendship he desired from him anymore. Sometimes, he wanted to just hold the blondes hand, or cuddle while watching cringy English rom-coms. 

But he couldn’t, because Hide deserved better than some monster.

Apparently he was spilling tears now, because Hide nudged him rather roughly in the rib, sounding concerned when he started talking.

“Hey, whats with the tears? Bad day at work? Do I have to kick ass, because you know i’ll kick ass for you. Unless its that angry purple haired girl at your job that's always yelling at me, then your kinda on your own there.”

Kaneki puffed out his cheeks and wiped his face. 

“I’m fine Hide, lets just enjoy our time together right now. And no, you don’t have to kick butt today because i'm fine.”

The blonde had uncertainty in his eyes, but nodded slowly nonetheless without a word.

Kaneki just wanted to continue to meet with Hide, until their time was up.

He would continue to see him secretly regardless of what any of the ghouls at Anteiku had to say, because it was his life, and he just couldn’t stay away.


End file.
